Mi hogar
by Nenyk05
Summary: Tenía que encontrarte, decirte que te necesito, decirte por qué me separé de ti. Dime tus secretos y pregúntame tus preguntas, oh, vamos a regresar al inicio . Drabble por el mes Sasusaku .


**Tenía que encontrarte, decirte que te necesito, decirte por qué me separé de ti. Dime tus secretos y pregúntame tus preguntas, oh, vamos a regresar al inicio.**

 **-The scientits. Coldplay**

-Sasuke-kun- soltaste en un susurro suave y sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?- no respondo, mis gestos siguen serios y cautelosos, se que los interpretas como una forma de querer alejarte, mas bien no es así, es que ni siquiera yo se que hago en estos momentos, aquí, delante de ti.

-Lo siento, sé que no es asunto mío- dijiste agachando la cabeza- además es algo grosero de mi parte- continuaste con una sonrisa que se te hacía difícil mantener.

Sé que mi silencio te lastimó pero trataste de disimularlo ampliando tu sonrisa y alegando un '' Bienvenido a casa Sasuke-kun ''. Sin más te das la vuelta decidida a irte a algún lugar, lejos de mí.

-Sakura- te detienes de golpe pero no volteas, así que no puedo ver tu reacción, se que quieres decir algo, mas no lo haces a pesar de que te cueste tanto retenerlo.

-He vuelto a casa- digo- como lo prometí, aquí estoy.- no se qué pasa por tu mente o que reacción tiene tu rostro, aun no te decides a darme la cara, algo que no me gusta, se que algo te pasa vas bien no me dices nada.

-Me- me detengo, lo he pensado muchas veces lo he practicado otras tantas, pero eso no evita que me sienta algo nervioso al decirlo, suspiro, el ser cobarde y andarme con rodeos no es lo mío- Me gustaría hablar contigo Sakura. Pero no quiero hablarte si me darás la espalda todo el tiempo- mi voz salió algo más brusca de lo esperado, causando en ti un ligero temblor, luego de unos segundos volteas.

\- ¿Qui- quieres hablar con- conmigo?- tu tartamudez me hace ver que estas igual o más nerviosa que yo, asiento dándote a entender mi respuesta, suspiras como una forma de calmar tus emociones.- ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo Sasuke-kun? ¿Es acerca de tu brazo? ¿Estás lastimado?- tus ojos se agrandaron en muestra de una gran preocupación, lo que causó que me relajara lo suficiente para poder negarlo y regalarte una pequeña sonrisa, te sonrojas y sé que no sabes que decir por eso callas. Te hago un gesto con la cabeza para que entiendas que me gustaría hablar en otro lado. Caminamos un rato uno al margen del otro en un silencio que no es incómodo pero da lugar a los nervios.

\- Sé que te sentías obligado a cumplir con lo que me prometiste antes de irte, pero- te detienes, haciendo que por inercia haga lo mismo- pero no era necesario, enserio Sasuke-kun, no tenias ningún compromiso conmigo y ahora estas aquí, dejando tu viaje atrás, de verdad lo siento- dijiste suave y en una voz tan baja que casi no te pude escuchar.

-No sé porque te disculpas Sakura, no tienes por qué hacerlo- Logras levantar tu cabeza y pude distinguir algunas emociones en tus ojos.- Quiero hablar contigo por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Has visto a Naruto?- cambias de tema repentinamente lo que me hace confirmar lo que vi anteriormente en tu mirada, miedo.

\- Es increíble que ese idiota ya este casado y que pronto será Hokage, aun yo lo veo como el tonto que era….- sigues parloteando acerca de Naruto, Kakashi, la aldea, el hospital, mas a mi poco me importan esos temas ahora mismo.

-¡Ya basta Sakura!- te detengo agarrándote fuertemente de los hombros.- ¿Me dejaras hablar?- tomo tu silencio como forma de continuar.

-He venido aquí para cumplir mi promesa, es cierto. Pero no es una obligación- Me detengo, trato de calmarme.- Cada día de ese viaje tenia la necesidad de verte y hablarte, nunca me sentí tan solo por las noches, como cuando me sentaba a pensar en ti. –me detengo y cierro mis ojos. -Tsk, no soy un hombre romántico Sakura no sé cómo hacer esto, pero estoy seguro que si no te lo digo de esta forma, si no me explico no lo entenderás- suspiro abriendo mis ojos- La razón por la cual estuve tan lejos tanto tiempo es que no puedo pisar esta aldea sin que mis demonios me atormenten, pero he decidido que por ti vale la pena pelear contra ellos, yo se que tu no me dejarías solo en esa batalla- sonrió, mientras limpio con mis dedos tus lagrimas.

-Quiero estar contigo ¿Entiendes?- asientes con una hermosa sonrisa.- Quiero que me sonrías todos los días y que me llenes de tus dudas y preguntas, que llores sin razón y que te enfades por igual, quiero despertar junto a ti y que me prepares el almuerzo. Ir por ti al hospital y aguantar juntos las tonterías de Naruto- ambos nos reímos de esto último, es increíble el brillo que han tomado tus ojos- Te necesito Sakura, te necesito en mi vida, ahora y siempre. ¿Qué me dices?

Como respuesta obtengo un beso, algo sorprendido te sostengo por la cintura, ambos no podemos evitar sonreír entre los torpes besos que nos damos.

Sé que este es el comienzo de algo difícil, pero no por ello deja de ser hermoso.

'' Gracias Sakura''


End file.
